The Marauders Years 1-7
by Randomthinking100
Summary: This is a fic about all seven years at Hogwarts! There's some Jily, and some Wolfstar, but nothing too graphic. This fic will speak of all the amazing pranks and adventures! It will speak of sadness and loss as well. This fic isn't complete, but I'm working on it! Hope you enjoy!


**Authors Note: Hey guys, so this is my first ever fanfiction! I really hope it stays on canon and you guys will like it! If I have my information wrong, please please please correct me!!! And I wanna hear your feedback! Ideas to make this story better are awesome and I will thank you for it in the long run! Thanks guys! I hope you enjoy this!!!!**

 **Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1: The Reciving of Letters**

When James Potter received his letter, he was in the middle of trying to sneak some dungbombs under his mom's chair. It ruined the whole operation. But with the disappointment of being caught, came the wonderful promise of Hogwarts! Euphemia Potter had a very hard time scolding her son when she too was just as excited. James grabbed his letter and ran to his Dad's study. James, practically dancing with joy, showed his dad his letter and Fleamont Potter had never been prouder of his son! That night for dinner Euphemia made all of james' favorite foods, which in all honesty were mostly just some kind of dessert. Throughout dinner, James declared everything he was going to do this school year. He wanted to play the most amazing pranks ever! He wanted to be a legendary chaser for the Gryffindor team! He wanted to be one the most amazing wizards ever! He was going to have the coolest friends! "Ugh! I just can't wait until September 1!" After dinner, they were all delightfully full and quite ready for bed. Fleamont had promised James, without his wife's knowledge, that he would inherit the invisibility cloak. James thought of everything he could get away with with this cloak. He could sneak out at night, scare people, and pulling pranks when you're invisible will most likely get you no detentions. Because "If you're going to cause mischief, at least try not to get caught". James went to bed feeling like the luckiest kid on earth.

When Sirius Black got his Hogwarts letter, he didn't even notice the owl arrive. He was too busy trying very hard not to laugh. He and his younger brother Regulus had just snuck some hair removal potion in their great aunts tea. The potion wasn't supposed to be consumed, but it had the desired effect. It happened as fast as a bubble popping, with the same noise too. Her long white hair now lay around her, her abnormally long mustache had disappeared, and let's just say, she looked much better with her eyebrows. Sirius agreed with himself that the sight of this woman's face was totally worth the grounding and going to bed without dinner. He didn't have to worry about that though, because before his parents could say anything, Regulus pointed to the owl that was now setting a letter on Sirius' plate. Sirius opened the letter, and felt like it was too good to be true! Hogwarts had written and invited him to come! He shouted in happiness and his parents almost looked pleased! Not quite, but almost. "I hope you bring the Slytherin House pride, points, and respect Sirius." Spoke Orian Black after Sirius had quieted down a bit. Sirius didn't think to correct the man on what house he would be in, instead he simply said, "Thank you sir, of course I will." Sirius ran upstairs, thinking and dreaming of nothing but Hogwarts.

"Remus love, it's time for dinner!"

Remus folded the corner of the page to mark his spot and closed his book. He yawned and headed out to the dining room. It smelled amazing! There was turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, and all of Remus' favorite foods. Remus instantly began to scoop up his food, and began eating when his parents had started. They kept looking at each other, looking like they were trying to stop from laughing. This did not go unnoticed by Remus, but he didn't question it. After all, he was much too busy eating to really be worried about it. But Remus knew something _was_ up when his mom, Hope, placed the most delicious looking chocolate cake he had ever seen right in front of him. "All right, I'll bite," earning a snicker from his dad Lyall. "What's going on here?" Remus asked suspiciously. "Oh Remus, we're celebrating!" Hope exclaimed with a look of pure happiness on her face. Remus racked his brain on what they could be celebrating, but he couldn't remember any birthdays, holidays, or anniversarys around this time. "Celebrating what?" Lyall reached into his coat pocket and handed Remus a letter. "This came earlier today." Remus took the letter addressed to him. But who would be writing? He turned it over and he could feel his heart drop. The Hogwarts crest was stamped on the wax seal. With shaking fingers, and a racing heart, Remus slowly opened the letter;

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

 _of_ **WITCHCRAFT** _and_ **WIZARDRY**

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, first class)_

 _Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later that July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

On a second piece of paper, there was a list of things he would need for the school year coming up. On a third and more personalized piece of paper was another letter that read;

 _Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 _We have been informed of your lycanthropy, and we can insure you that it won't be too much of a problem regarding your schooling. We have a nice and private place that you can transform in and aftwards our school healer, Poppy Pomfrey, will take care of your needs. If you have any questions feel free to owl us, and we will have a meeting after the sorting ceremony to make sure everything is clear and taken care of._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy headmistress_

"T-They're... they're letting me go to Hogwarts?" Remus felt his eyes start to water as he stared in disbelief at his parents. They were both absolutely beaming and his mom was actually crying from happiness.

Remus went to bed that night absolutely shocked. He couldn't believe that he, a werewolf, had been invited to Hogwarts. He fell asleep not knowing if he should laugh or cry.

Peter Pettigrew was playing a rather easy game of chess against his dad when his letter arrived. Peter felt absolutely gleeful as he read his letter! He was absolutely speechless! He looked to his dad and said "I-I've been exepted to Hogwarts." His Dad was so happy and pulled him up into a bearhug. "Dad..." grumbled Peter, even though he secretly loved the feeling of his dad being proud of him. Right then Peters mom walked into the sitting room. "Well, what's going on here?" She asked with a kind smile on her face. Breathlessly, Mr. Pettigrew stood up and turned to his wife. "He's been accepted to Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!"

Peter felt a bit embarrassed, but mostly proud as he heard his mom flooing all of his relatives to tell them the good news. "So," started his Dad as he sat down on the couch next to Peter. "Do you think you'll be a Hufflepuff like me and you mom here?" Peter simply shrugged, feeling too happy to even say anything.

Peter went to bed that night feeling happier than he ever had. He thought of all the feasts, all the classes and teachers, he thought of all the new new friends he would make too. But he thought the most of what house he would be in. He would fit in perfectly at Hufflepuff, but they were a laughing stock, a joke. They had lots a good qualities, but people always seemed to forget those. Slytherin was out of the question, Peter wasn't very cunning, or prideful. He thought Ravenclaw could be fun, he was clever, but not in the schooling way, he was clever in the form of he was abnormally good at chess. Then there was Gryffindor. If Peter could pick his house, he'd 100% pick Gryffindor. They were brave and loyal, they were smart and kind, they were everything Peter wanted to be.


End file.
